Unexpected
by vache
Summary: Hermione is sick of Malfoy constantly being a jerk and getting away with it. She decided things will be different this year. She didnt know how right she was. She was taught to expect the unexpected, but this was too much. please read and review
1. Default Chapter

OK.. this is my first Hermione and Draco fic. Haha so if its bad ill understand. I accept flames. Well here goes:  
  
THE UNEXPECTED  
  
Chp 1 Things will be different  
  
Hermione Granger looked like an ordinary girl that was highly intelligent. The truth is, however, she wasn't ordinary. Not ordinary at all. No, Hermione Granger was a witch.  
  
When she was 11 years old, she had received her Hogwarts letter, the one letter that had changed her life.  
  
She had bushy brown hair and a matching set of chocolaty brown eyes. She wasn't what you would call a beauty, but she was fairly pretty.  
  
"GOD! Will there ever be ONE day that I wont have to wake you two up? You guys are going to be late for breakfast if you don't hurry!" Hermione yelled at her two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.  
  
The only response she received was a groan. That was it, she'd had it. She grabbed two glasses of water and dumped them on each of their heads.  
  
"AAAHH! MIONE! What the BLOODY HELL was that for?" they both yelled at her.  
  
"Oh isn't it obvious? I did it because I wanted to get you wet." She looked at them skeptically.  
  
"and WHY would u want to see us wet?" Ron asked, thinking Hermione had really gone mental this time.  
  
"RON! I was being sarcastic. I threw water on you two to wake you up! You should both be more responsible and wake up on time on your own! We, as the older students of Hogwarts, must set a good example to the younger students."  
  
"Alright, alright. We'll be down in a minute."  
  
Hermione tutted as she walked to the common room. Harry and Ron were soon down as well. Then the trio went to get their breakfast.  
  
"Oi FRED! I think I've got it! I think I've found a way to get them to switch back!" George said excitedly to his twin.  
  
Fred and George were related to Ron and Ginny Weasley. They had left school early and opened up a joke shop with Harry's triwizard winnings. That was a secret between them that they all hoped Mrs. Weasley would never figure out. The twins were currently working on a candy that would make two people change bodies if they each ate half of it. They wouldn't change back until they ate half of the other candy.  
  
"Brilliant! I say we test them on some of our old school mates!" Fred said excitedly.  
  
"I say your right dear brother. Let's have a Slytherin switch with a...."  
  
"Gryffindor! That would be interesting. I hope that stupid prat Malfoy gets it."  
  
"Yes, and Lee. It'd be a great joke. I say we make a visit to Hogwarts."  
  
"Splendid! This will be a visit that I'll never forget."  
  
"Ron, that's disgusting!"  
  
Hermione snapped as she watched Ron try to shove as much food into his mouth as he possibly could. Ron acted as if he hadn't heard her and didn't pay any attention to her at all, but continued to stuff food into his mouth.  
  
"Now, Now mudblood. Let the weasel eat. You have to understand that he probably doesn't get enough food at home since he can't afford it."  
  
"Shut it Malfoy." Harry gritted through his clenched teeth. He glared at Malfoy with pure hatred.  
  
"Oh Potty? You coming to the aid of a weasel and the mudblood are you? You know, not everyone needs you to save them, so I suggest you stop playing the little hero."  
  
Malfoy was clearly still angry about the fact that Harry had gotten his father thrown into Azkaban.  
  
Now, usually Hermione was telling them to ignore Malfoy and that he wasn't worth the trouble, but Hermione had changed slightly over the summer. She looked the same yes, but her temper had become a bit shorter. So, obviously, what Malfoy had said caused her to snap. She stood up abruptly and glared hard at Malfoy.  
  
"Listen here, ferret boy. You've gotten away with this shit FAR too long. I'm sick of ignoring it. I'm sick of you calling me a bloody mudblood. So I suggest that had better stop...I'm warning you" she eyed him steadily.  
  
"I'm not the nice, rule abiding Hermione anymore. You call me a mudblood one more time today and I swear you will regret it. And as for Ron being poor...I'll say its true, BUT he CAN afford things! He may not have an endless supply of money, but its better to be in a good loving family and have no money that to live with death eater trash who grovel at the feet of an evil, good for nothing, power hungry wizard and be rich. Oh yes,, MUCH better."  
  
She hissed at Malfoy in a deadly whisper.  
  
Harry and Ron gaped at her, along with everybody else. No one had ever seen this side of her before. Crabbe and Goyle just stared stupidly, trying to understand what had just happened.  
  
"Is that all mu..Granger? Because you seem to be wasting my time"  
  
Malfoy said in response with a slight hint of fear, anger, and confusion in his voice.  
  
"Actually...NO! That is NOT all. Don't you DARE talk about Harry "playing" the hero again! He does NOT "play" hero. You, Malfoy, of all people, should know. Your father was right in Volde...mort's inner circle. YOU should know about...well, that Harry IS the one who can defeat Voldemort and reinstate peace to the wizarding world. So he is NOT playing hero, ferret. He IS the hero, and you wont be all high and mighty when he finishes of your master, so you had better watch yourself!"  
  
Hermione was now breathing heavily. She was so angry and now she was letting it all out. All those years he tormented her and her friends, this is the year it wouldn't be ignored.  
  
"Well Granger, that little speech was touching really, and possibly frightening?"  
  
He said in mock fear.  
  
"but, it's a pity that there is no true meaning behind your little words. That's all they are, little words."  
  
Malfoy retorted. He was very good at concealing his try feelings and emotions. He was actually frightened about what she could do to him. She WAS the cleverest witch in her year. He, Draco Malfoy, would of course, NEVER admit that he felt this way.  
  
"Just watch your back Malfoy" She seethed as she sent him a death glare.  
  
"Lets go guys" She called to Harry and Ron who were still gaping and oogling at her. They just stood up and followed her out of the Great Hall.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant, Hermione!"  
  
"Yea, you really told him. 'I'm not the nice, rule abiding Hermione anymore!' That was excellent!"  
  
"It wasn't really. But I meant every word. I'm tired of putting up with all of it. I'm tired of ignoring it as he gets NO punishment. Oh no. Things will be different year."  
  
'Yes very different; I'll make him wish he was never born if he messes with me again.'  
  
She mused to herself as she walked into potions. She took her usual seat with Harry and Ron.  
  
About two minutes later Malfoy came in flanked with his two cronies and that clingy slut of a girl, Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"OH DRAKIEKINS! You'll show that mudblood filth. She'll never win against a pureblood, let a lone the school hottie." Pansy cooed to a disgusted Draco as she affectionately played with his hair.  
  
"Good morning class. Today we will be brewing a truth potion. It will not be quite as strong as veritaserum (sp?), but sill extremely effective. I will be partnering you with someone for this class."  
  
"Potter and Crabbe"  
  
"Weasel...y and Goyle" Malfoy smirked at this.  
  
He went on sorting the class and then  
  
"Granger and...Parkinson"  
  
"Excuse me professor. What about me? There is no one else I could partner with." Said Malfoy.  
  
"Ahh, yes that would be a problem. Well let's see, you'll just have to work with Granger and Parkinson."  
  
'Great! The 2 girls I hate most. A mudblood and a clingy slut.' Malfoy thought to himself.  
  
The three didn't talk much during the lesson. Well, Hermione didn't. Pansy was continuously talking to sweet little Draco how perfect he was. It made Hermione sick. She was about to add the last ingredient when suddenly Malfoy shouted  
  
"GRANGER! No! It's 3 ounces not 2!"  
  
"Malfoy leave this to me. I wouldn't want a pureblood disgrace, like your self, to ruin my grade for today."  
  
"Well seeing as how your mudblood filth has already intoxicated it, there isn't much more damage to be done"  
  
"That's it Malfoy! I warned you!" screeched Hermione as she grabbed the cauldron and poured half of its contents on Malfoy. She nodded triumphantly as it soaked into his hair. She filled the vile with the remainder of the potion and put it on Professor Snape's desk.  
  
Malfoy was shocked. So there WAS meaning behind her little words. His mouth hung open as a bit of the potion dripped in, causing him to start sputtering, trying to get the horrible tasting potion out of his mouth.  
  
Professor Snape recovered from his shock and walked over to Hermione, shaking with anger.  
  
"I cannot believe you lost control back there Granger. NOTHING, I repeat NOTHING gives you the right to embarrass and possibly harm another student! 50 points from Gryffindor and a weeks worth of detention!"  
  
She simply nodded and headed back to her seat with a smile of satisfaction on her face. The whole class was shocked at what good little Hermione had done, but she was no longer good.  
  
'I may have gotten detentions, but it was well worth it.' She thought to herself.  
  
'Yep. Things would definitely be different this year. This year would be very interesting.'  
  
Hermione didn't know how right she was. 


	2. The Switch

Everyone turned to stare at the new temporary center of attention...Hermione Granger.

"Class dismissed!" Snape snapped at the students. They either didn't hear him or no one cared to pay attention, except that is, Hermione and Draco.

They both headed to the door and as soon as they left, the room, the whispers began.

"Did she really just do that? I can't believe it!" Parvarti whispered fervently to her friend, Lavender.

"Mm hmm. Whoa. I don't want to get on HER bad side." Lavender answered her, clearly awestruck.

"I SAID CLASS IS OVER! GET OUT!" yelled Snape with impatient annoyance etched across his angry face.

The class scurried out as quickly as possible so they could get away before Snape decided to start handing out detentions.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well dear brother, I think it's about time that we should fulfill our mission." Fred said to George in a joking manner.

"Yes, I do believe so. We MUST carry out the plan immediately!" George told his brother in reply.

"You have the candy I presume?"

"Oh but of course! I'm not an irresponsible barbarian."

"Can't be to sure about that." Fred muttered.

Fred and George quickly apparated to Hogsmeade. It was time for their little joke. They walked up to Hogwarts while thinking of the poor ickle students who will consumer their newest invention.

They entered Hogwarts trying to look as innocent as possible incase they ran into anybody.

"We have to be quick about it. Do it and get out of here." George told Fred.

"You mean, we won't witness the show?"

"No, we can't be around when it happens."

"Oh. Alright."

They finally reached the portrait of fruit and tickled the pear.

As soon as they entered the busy room they were bombarded with house elves.

"Masters! What can we do for you, masters?"

"Well, we would like to inspect the dinner you have prepared for the students of Hogwarts." Fred said in the most professional voice he could muster.

"Yes masters. This way sirs."

"Where is the food that goes up to the Slytherin table? The house elf pointed to a table of food. "I see, and the Gryffindor table?"

"This one here masters!" said an excited house elf.

"Thank you. That is all we need of your assistance. You may presume your previous activities." Fred told the eager elves that were huddled around the twins waiting for more instructions.

As soon as the elves had busied themselves once again, Fred and George placed the candy where the plates would be, one on the Slytherin table and one on the Gryffindor table.

As soon as they had accomplished their mission they left Hogwarts as quickly as possible. They couldn't afford to have someone learn about their visit into the Hogwarts kitchen.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Malfoy had gone through the rest of the day humiliated and shocked. He was in no mood to be messed with, but of course Pansy wouldn't stop talking to him.

"Oh Drakie! You're so sexy with a small pout on your face. Hey, do you want to go to your dorm?" She said in what she thought was a very seductive voice.

Draco only groaned and turned his back to her.

"Let's go Draco. I want to show you a good time. Drakie? Are you listening to me? Let's go to your dorm room!" Pansy screamed in his ear.

"SHUT UP PANSY! No, I don't want to ok? Leave me ALONE!" He yelled.

Pansy huffed and stormed away.

Draco decided to leave the Slytherin common room and head to the Great Hall for dinner.

It was early so no one was really there. He just sat their contemplating ways to get back at Granger...the filthy mudblood.

'That filthy mudblood! How dare she humiliate me in front of the entire class! That little wench. I'll show her!' Draco thought to himself as he banged the double doors open and walked casually over to the Slytherin table. Suddenly, he saw the Golden Trio enter the Great Hall, laughing and talking as they sat down at the table next to his.

'Oh Look! It's Potty and Weasel followed by the mudblood.' Draco thought to himself.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh Look! It's Ferret Boy!" Harry told his friends.

"Ugh. The good for nothing slime ball." Hermione muttered. She was obviously not pleased to see him.

"I'm sure he will leave you alone Mione. After potions, I don't think he wants to get you angry again." Ron assured her.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table as all the students started piling in. No one asked Hermione about the potions incident. Surprisingly not many people knew about it; Only the people who had witnessed the event.

The food appeared on the tables and everyone started to devour the food.

Hermione was surprised, to say the least, to find a piece of candy on her plate.

'Hmm... that's strange. Oh well, might as well eat it.' She thought as she popped it into her mouth. 'This tastes good.' She swallowed the candy and continued her dinner.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'What on earth? What's this candy doing on my plate?' Malfoy asked himself. 'Oh well, I've been craving for candy anyways.' Draco ate the candy quickly while trying to savor its taste. He felt a jolt in his body but just ignored it and started eating.

Draco felt another jolt, but this time it is much, much stronger. He rested his head in his hand to calm himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ooh...I feel funny."

"What? Are you okay Hermione?" Ron asks her worriedly.

"Drink some pumpkin juice." Harry offered.

"I don't know how I feel. I keep feeling these.. jolts.. as if something were pulling my insides." She told the two boys as she shut her eyes. As soon as she opened them everything was different.

'What?!' She was at Slytherin table! 'This is outrageous. I don't remember walking over here at all.'

"Dude are you ok? You don't look so good." A certain Blaise Zabini asked her.

"Why do you care? You hate me!" She told him rather rudely, only to find her voice sound more masculine.

"I don't hate you man. But alright." He shrugged and turned back to his food.

"Oh Drakiekins! I forgive you for what you said to me earlier!" Pansy said as she went to hug a very confused Hermione.

"Ugh! What? I'm Hermione. Get off of me now!"

"Don't be silly Drakiepooh! The mudblood's over there!" She said as she pointed to the Gryffindor table. Hermione's gaze followed Pansy's finger and she saw herself get up and face her.

Hermione's eyes widend and she screamed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You want to go to the Hospital Wing?" Ron questioned Draco.

Draco quickly lifted his face out of his hands.

"Don't talk to me Weasel." Malfoy snapped at Ron.

'What the hell am I doing here? With the Gryffindors! Why is my voice so high? Oh god.' Draco asked himself.

Harry turned to Draco.

"It's ok Herms. You should go to the Hospital Wing."

This confused Draco even more. 'Herms?! I'm not that filthy mudblood!'

"Potty why don't you go shag Granger and leave me the fuck alone. You're not worth my time." Harry's eyes widen at the comment and he gawks at 'Hermione'.

Draco gets up and heads to the Slytherin table only to see himself scream.


	3. Being Each Other

"Drakie? You ok? Well, I know just the thing that will cheer you up!" Pansy then leaned in and gave Hermione a huge kiss.

"Ahh!! Get off of me you filthy WHORE!!" Hermione yelled at her as she furiously wiped at her lips.

"Mal-Hermione! I need to talk to you..NOW!" She yelled at her body and pointed to the Hogwarts doors.

She saw her body not and head for the doors.

'Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. What is happening? No no no! This can NOT be happening.' Hermione thought frantically.

'This is really weird. I'm in Granger's body. Hey that means...' Draco thought as he looked down at his new body.

Hermione watched in horror as she Malfoy look down her shirt. Then she saw him place his hands on her breasts! 'Why that little pervert! How dare he! God and I can't a THING because he's in MY body and that would look so weird! God!'

Thankfully they had finally reached the doors and Hermione was going to let Malfoy know how she felt about him touching her.

"Get your hands off of me Malfoy!" She hissed angrily as she opened the doors.

"Oh but why mudblood? You have nice boobs. It's a shame you hide them all the time." Draco replied as he smirked at her.

They both stepped right outside the doors and didn't notice that they left them ajar.

"Ok. What did you do Malfoy?"

"Absolutely nothing. I was going to ask you the same question. Although I don't mind too much."

Hermione was disgusted to see Malfoy fondle her body again.

"You could do the same you know, Granger." He said as he pointed to the lower portion of his body.

"Ugh. No thanks! Stop touching ME!" She yelled at him.

"How are you going to stop me?"

"Like this you disgrace of a pure BLOOD!" and Hermione smacked Draco as hard as she could.

The students in the Great Hall gasped causing Hermione and Draco to regain control over themselves. They walked back into the Great Hall and the students saw a red hand mark across 'Hermione's' face.

"You bloody bastard! How dare you hit Hermione!" Yelled a very angry Ronald Weasley. Before anyone could say another word, Ron leapt towards 'Malfoy'.

"Ron!...No no... I'm Hermione!" yelled Hermione nervously.

"Bullshit!" and with that Ron punched Hermione in the jaw.

"Ron stop it! You don't want a detention!" Said Harry as he pulled Ron back, although he was looking quite murderous himself.

"Keep your hands off of Hermione, Malfoy!" Harry warned 'Draco'.

"Well, 'Hermione'! YOU have detention!" Hermione said to Draco joyfully.

"What?! You dumped the potion on ME!" Draco replied.

"But you're the one that's in my body! It would look weird if Draco Malfoy showed up for Hermione's detention." She told him cheekily.

"Well, We'll just have to tell about the switch!"

"Do you think people will believe us? Ron didn't believe me. And I have no idea how we switched...there is nothing in the magical world that can make it possible for two people to switch bodies. If we told people, all it would do would make us look crazy."

"Ugh. FINE! God, I hate this."

"Not enjoying this anymore, Malfoy?"

Malfoy just stormed off to Snape's classroom.

Hermione just chuckled to herself until she realized that she had no idea where the Slytherin common room was.

"Malfoy wait!" She yelled at 'his' retreating back.

Draco turned around to face Hermione.

"What is it now mudblood?"

Ignoring the comment she said

"I don't know where the Slytherin common room is!"

"Alright. I'll show you, but I don't know where the Gryffindor common room is either.'

"Well, you're going to have to show me where the Slytherin common room. And you just need to make sure to meet Harry and Ron at the library after your detention."

"Oh great. Potty and Weasel. I can't believe I'm going to waste my time with them."

"Malfoy! You better be civil towards them atleast. They are my best friends."

"Yea, whatever Granger. Come on. Follow me."

They walked silently to the Slytherin common room. Hermione was making sure to remember everything so she wouldn't have trouble finding it again. While she observing her surroundings, Malfoy was looking at her.

'I always thought I was good looking, but I never knew I was THIS much. No wonder all the girls are so smitten with me. I'm surprised Granger is upset about this. Most girls would do anything to have my body to their FULL advantage.'

They had finally reached the portrait of the green snake. Draco said the password "acid pops" and the portrait swung open.

"There. Now, I'll go to YOUR detention."

"Thanks."

Hermione walked into the Slytherin common room with loads of apprehension. Well atleast she wasn't walking to a detention with Snape.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're late Granger. 50 points from Gryffindor!" Snape said as 'Hermione' walked into his classroom.

"Yes Professor. "Draco replied. Why should he care if Gryffindor looses points? Haha he shouldn't care.

"Now start cleaning those cauldrons! No magic!" Snape snapped at 'Hermione' and went into his office.

'Aww no magic? Come one Severus!' Draco thought as he started to scrub out the cauldrons. He sighed as he was finishing up the last one.

'Well that was a lot of work. I'm glad that I don't have to do this all the time. Draco just sat there waiting for Snape to inspect the cauldrons and release him.

'I wish he would just hurry up and inspect.' Draco thought as Snape made his entrance. 'Finally! I'll be able to leave soon.'

Snape started inspecting the cauldrons and then he sneered.

'What? Why is he sneering at ME? I'm Draco Malfoy! I'm just stuck in Granger's body!'

"Well, Ms. Granger, it looks to me like these cauldrons are still dirty and need more scrubbing. Clean them again."

'What clean them AGAIN? AGAIN? Who do you think you are? I made SURE they were spotless. I'm a Malfoy. Everything I do is perfect!'

"But professor! I made sure that they were COMPLETELY spotless!"

"Don't argue with me Ms. Granger!"

' What? 'don't argue with me Ms. Granger' my ass. I'll argue with you as much as I want to Snape. If my father ever hears about this.. oh wait. He WON'T hear about this because I'm stuck as mudblood Granger.'

Draco was mumbling about stupid mudbloods and bloody cauldrons as he cleaned and scrubbed for a second time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After two hours of cleaning and scrubbing and Snape sneering, a very disgruntled and agitated Draco Malfoy walked towards the library.

'I have to clean cauldrons for 3 long tedious hours and now I have to put up with Potty and Weasel. Being Granger has LOTS of downsides, but if she's a mudblood, what can I expect?'

Draco's thoughts were interrupted when Harry started speaking to him.

"Hey Herms. How was detention?"

"Bloody awful" Draco muttered to himself, but Ron and Harry had heard him.

"Was Snape being a pain in the arse again?" Ron questioned.

'Of course! He always is to Granger. What do you expect? That he would be absolutely cheerful and tell me to watch him clean the cauldrons and spit on him if he didn't do it right?'

"No, but you are! Shut up I have a headache!" He snapped at Ron.

"Uhm. Ok. Let's just go to bed."

'Hmm, bed sounds good. I'm tired.'

"Ok, as long as we don't have to do homework!" Ron said as he let out a big yawn.

So Draco somewhat willingly walked with Harry and Ron to the Gryffindor doorms.

"Sugar Quills" Harry said to the Fat Lady.

"Of course dear." She replied as she swung open.

"Goodnight Hermione. S-see you tomorrow." Harry said with a yawn in the middle.

"Yea, goodnight." Ron told her tiredly.

"Whatever." Draco dismissed them with a wave of his hand as he trotted to the girls-

'Wait! The GIRLS dormitory? Oh yea! Being Granger DEFINITELY had a FEW upsides. I'm going to be around girls. And girls get dressed infront of each other.' Draco thought with a huge grin on his face. He walked into the dormitory as Parvarti and Lavender were changing into their pajamas. Draco just watched them change.

"Oh hey Hermione. You ok? I mean I saw Malfoy's handprint on your face." Parvarti inquired.

"It still stings, but I'm good." 'I'd be even better if you stripped for me.'

"Ouch." Lavender put in sympathetically.

"Yep, well night quys." Draco said as he took off Hermione's shirt. He was surprised to see Lavender and Parvarti so shocked.

"Whats up?" he said giving them a questioning look.

"Oh..nothing. Just you've always been so keen on hiding your body and you NEVER changed in front of us before. You always told us to leave."

"Well, what can I say? I've changed." Draco said simply.

'God Hermione's got nice boobs, especially for a mudblood. Why does she hide them? Well, that's gotta change now. Hmm, I think I want to sleep like this.'

And with that Draco climbed into Hermione's bed and fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Gosh. I can't believe I'm going to be stuck with a bunch of Slytherins. This is way too uncomfortable for me. I'm going to be stuck in the boys dorm!' Hermione thought as she entered the common room.

"Hey Draco. What's up?" A Slytherin boy said to her. Hermione was so stressed out that she could only nod her head. Apparently this was normal because no one looked at her funny or asked questions.

She hesitantly walked up to the boys' dormitory and was relieved to find Crabbe and Goyle fast asleep in their beds.

'Atleast I won't have to put up with them tonight. Gosh this is awful.'

Just then Hermione was struck by realization at full force. She had to change. IN DRACO MALFOY'S BODY!

"Why oh WHY did this have to happen to ME?! I have to change DRACO MALFOY! This is a curse. This CAN'T be happening. Please no. Why me?!" She thought out loud as Blaise walked into the room.

"Dude..You do that everyday. Since when do you not take pride in your body?.. Wait.. are you.. shrinking?" Blaise said jokingly.

'Shrinking? What does he mean by th- OH god. Why do guys have to talk about these kind of things. I don't want to talk about his..private area!'

"Uhm. No...Blaise. Night"

"Yea whatever man."

Hermione sighed as she took off Draco's clothes until she was only in his boxers. Now she had to change those. Hermione closed her eyes and took of the boxers. She quickly grabbed a new pair and closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see his private part. As soon as the boxers were on, she realized she was still topless. Even though she was in a guy's body, she still felt really exposed, so she threw on a shirt and crawled into bed.

'Whew. Atleast I got that part over. Ugh wait! I have homework! Oh well. This day has been to eventful and exhausting."

So Hermione closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
